


The Okay List

by Orgasmic death (Snuffantasy)



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Klaus - Freeform, Krampus - Freeform, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Reader-Insert, krampus!mogens - Freeform, mogens/reader - Freeform, monster au??, monsterfucking??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuffantasy/pseuds/Orgasmic%20death
Summary: There was the infamous naughty and nice list...but what about those who fell in between?
Relationships: Mogens (Klaus 2019)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly dont know what to tag this and yeah its confirmed- there will be porn

You were a good friend of the postman's, enough that he had told you about the house you lived in now and how it belonged to an old friend of his he sees once a year. 

The man he described seemed to mean so much to him, and even though you didn't quite understand, you did your best taking care of the house for both of these people's sake. 

However this tall tale wasn't the only one that was going around the island- your house in the woods had confirmed people's suspicions of eyes watching them in the brush, and strange noises from the scenery. It was some sort of big animal, most likely a bear or any other common critter that would probaby leave after a week or so. 

But you can't shake the feeling of being watched. 

The gaze didn't seem malicious, and although you had no idea where it was coming from, it always reminded you to be home before dark. 

Until, your quest for firewood late at night leaves you no choice but to step in the dark outdoors, where the snow crunched painfully at your feet and the cold bit your skin. 

You wath your breath spew from your lips as you make your way to the wood, your gas lamp the only source of light for miles. 

Time stands still- only the sound of the whistling wind and birdhouses pierce your ears as you sigh at the relief of nothing there. Maybe a stray badger had lost its way home or a deer was present, you dismiss as the snap of a twig is audible. 

With a last huff, you clutch the freshly cut wood in freezingly numb fingers and mentally prepare for the next few feet home. Just thinking about a crackling fire made you make haste for the indoors until a loud crunch of snow snaps your thoughts. 

Then another, and yet one more. 

Whoever was waslking seemed to be of respectable weight, for a slight animalistic breathing to be heard from your spot in the open. 

With a gulp you carefully turned your head in a motion that felt like forever until your voice meets your mouth in a scream. 

_This wasn't human._

In your fearful haze you take a step back and fall on the snow, craning your neck up at the creature like a deer in headlights. 

A goatlike man, upon first glance it seemed, with horns that curled behind fluttering ears coated in fur- just as the rest of its hooved body. The beast towered over you in this position, but as it let you scramble to your feet you hear it chuckle deeply and realize that he's just a head or two taller than you. 

Your mind races upon intaking the situation, remembering the task at hand as you reach for the firewood with a speedy heartbeat. 

The basket the creature had on its back tumbles to the floor just as he lets it, revealing much better stock than the measly twigs and sticks you had picked up just now. 

Was this a gift? 

Unknowing but brave enough to try, you snatch up the goods and begin to make a beeline for home again. 

"The thanks I get, huh?" 

A grin dripped in his gravel-like voice, making your head spin and body finally regain most of its composure as you intake this creature from a farther distance. 

Was this the devil? 


	2. Chapter 2

Your first initial thought is that you're going to hell. 

"Am I dead?" 

Your voice had cut the eerie nighttime silence like a knife, watching this goatman plop his big body on a tree stump. 

As he opens his mouth to answer, you can't help but stare at pointy uneven teeth, and a fat tongue that licked at them upon noticing your eyes. "Well I wouldn't be so sure, that's not really my job, y'see." 

you watch the basket shift from a light breeeze and pluck it from the ground before handing it to the other. His hands were the size of your head, clawed with abundant hair. A shiver runs through you as your finger brushes his claw, but it wasn't from the cold. 

"I see...would it be weird to ask you to stop spying on me then?" 

The creature blinks with a twitch of his ears and an appreciative hum at your observance, complimenting just that. "I don't think I'd be able to do that one either chief, especially not this time of year." 

"what?" This is where you begin to pull up a log and sit with him, watching his lips curl upward at your furrowed brow. 

"Let's say you're on this particular...list, and it's my job to see where you fall or keep you in line, right?" 

You nod in confusion, picking up little details from him just as his eyes were scanning your form. 

You hadn't done anything awful, but you were no anger either. 

"I _can't_ be on the naughty list." it comes out as a chuckle, to which he raises thick brows to and grins once more. 

"You could say that- perhaps you're on the 'okay' list and I'm just here to make sure you don't fall any lower." 

"Hey!" 

He stands, watching you gather the wood that was once in his basket as you inquire him about one last thing. "Can I at least get the name of the person who's going to be spying on me for the next month?" 

The hairy beast calls back at you with a flutter of the ears as he leaves.

"Mogens, but you can call me asshole." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what im doin anymore i guess im just horny again

Now that it's the holidays, you realize you've been spotting your furry friend more and more often. 

Sure, you'd occasionally get a glimpse of him in the shadow of a tree or alley of town, but rare were the times like these- where you could sit with him in the wood with perhaps a drink to his sarcastic small talk. 

"I see you quite a lot for someone who's supposed to be unseen." You chuckle. 

"Well we can't all be saints, can we? On that note, let me just say that you've been _quite_ the role model." 

You’re too busy smiling at the ground to see his own curl of the mouth, huffing at the cold as hands end up at your shoulders in a shrug of warmth, watching your breath form in the air of the forest.

Mogens stands, you expect him to be off already but he surprises you with the feel of something warm hugging you from behind- leaning on the tree your back had strayed from.   
  
A breath catches in your throat as blood rushes to your cheeks, only partly from the new warmth.   
You feel his soft chuckle resonate through his big form, trying not to focus on the large hairy hands at your sides. 

An odd thought crossed your mind- if he wanted to, he could do anything like this.

You absentmindedly drifted to an image of those fingers groping your hips in place as you squirmed under how they toyed with your sex. It’s almost as he seemed to hear your thoughts, for a thumb brushed the outside of your thigh making your heart flutter for a second. Your hands find his leg, humming playfully as you run fingertips on him. The creature behind you holds his breath for a moment, you turn your head around to face a tired looking yellow leer.

"Just what is it you're playing at here, sweetheart?" The other's voice is low and gravelly, oddly pleasing and well accompanied with his fresh dirt smell. 

It wasn't bad, it was it's own form of musk that had your hands shuffling embarassingly as Mogen's catches one of them, the heat begining to form not just there for you as it began to pool in your stomach. 

He's not stupid, and you weren't about to play this game all day either. 

The lack of communication you both needed to have you pinned to the tree roughly with your clothes being shuffled through by a pair of clawed hands was remarkable enough. His thick fingers are warm against cool areas of your skin, emitting from you a pleased sigh. Your own hands even play at the fur on his shoulders and back, mind elsewhere for a bit as you relish in the feel of impatient fingertips reaching to your midriff. Mogen's breath is hot on your neck as your skin pricks at how his teeth molded there- the bastard didn't even ask. 

Yet in his hands, you felt, he was honestly trying not to massacre you with his claws as your fantasy became reality. Both hips of yours were secured to the tree by nothing but the force of his lower body- it made sense as he cintinued multitasking. 

Curious, your own fingers reach for his horns, tugging lightly making him leave an angry red mark at your collarbone. You pull him away teasingly to meet foreheads. Your lips meet his animalistic nose in a frisky peck. "So you're never actually going to get to the main course, huh?" Your breath comes out ragged as his iorn grip tightens, the question more out of genuine honesty rather than how he took it. 

Rough lips fight the urge to meet yours as he focuses on undoing your clothes, once again careful not to damage anything as you hiss at the sudden change in temperature. 

He could fix that. 

Though only a head or two taller than you, he towers over you respectivley which was just as interesting as anything else. A bit confused, you watch him crouch and adjust to how he wants you- with you right at his face so he can get a good bite of your inner thigh.

A sound nearly slips from your lips as you bite thr back of your hand once the slap fo heat from his tongue licks a stripe up the area he nibbled at. Your ears pick up his husky breath nad low groan of appreciation at how you parted your legs, you also spotting his goatlike tail flick excitedly. Cold, sharp claws almost pierce your skin as you squirm over the wet tongue on your genitals, noting how he loved to focus on the areas that made your breath hitch and mewl softly. 

It reaches a point where his big tongue lapping languid circles to your skin becomes too much, a sharp gasp and you're unraveling all over that cursed tongue. Mogens wastes no time in letting any of the fluid be wasted, he's driving you to the brink of overstimulation with his godforsaken mouth and you're shuddering at it. 

Humming as the beast parts, he licks his chops and eyes you once more. "So, you _do_ taste as good as you smell...That just leaves more to find out of you." 

He grins from animalized ear to ear, your face had never been so hot upon coming down from coming undone. 

Blinking, you realize what day it is and wonder of his whereabouts. What would be of him now that the festivities were coming to an end? 


End file.
